


Thus Spake

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes is melancholy after a case and a musical premiere gives Watson an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thus Spake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #2: _Use at least two of the following words: abdicate, automaton, allele, Zarathustra, zither._  
>  Yes, I checked the OED to find out which words were plausible for Victorian England (because I'm a librarian like that), and since Zarathustra inevitably makes me think of the musical piece, this is what came out. For historical accuracy, _Also Sprach Zarathustra_ premiered in Germany in 1896, so timeline-wise this is probably 1897 or 1898.

Holmes had been in a melancholy, introspective mood ever since we finished the case I privately called the Adventure of the Avenging Automaton. The world may never be prepared to know all that we saw, and it seemed that Holmes could think of nothing else. Even the newspapers did not interest him.

Thus I was the first to see the advertisement for the London premiere performance of _Also sprach Zarathustra_. Knowing Holmes' taste for German music, I thought a concert might be just the thing and obtained the last pair of tickets for the performance.

 

At midday I mentioned casually that he ought to change and freshen up, for we had an appointment that afternoon at St. James' Hall. Some of the life returned to his eyes and ten minutes later found him shaved and dressed, so we embarked.

I quite enjoyed the first movement of the new piece, but the rest left me feeling perplexed. Holmes, however, was enraptured and I felt a smug satisfaction when he murmured during the applause, "Splendid idea, Watson."


End file.
